What Happens in Roswell Stays in Roswell
by Mysterious Mr. X
Summary: Mulder seeks to unearth a conspiracy, instead unearths a different hunger within...


**Disclaimer: X-Files characters are not mine only for entertainment purposes. This is also my first published fan fic would like feedback and reviews. thanks**

Roswell New Mexico April 20th 1997 11:00am

Hot as hell that is what it truly was. Why he decided to wear black he will never know. Perhaps because it gives him that edge of coolness. Mulder is so damn tired of all the madness his life has been falling apart as of late. The mysterious phone calls did not allow him to sleep. He desperately wants to sleep. It all started last night while watching the Cable Guy while terribly inebriated. He was horny per usual the bachelor life can get lonely sometimes and his mind was wandering. The phone call jolted him to life bringing him back to reality. The voice on the other hand barely decipherable scratchy as if he had smoked one too many Morley's. He quickly had flashes of that Cigarette smoking bastard on the other end playing some sort of practical joke, jerking his chain. The voice told him to come out to Roswell there will be a pretty little treat waiting at the end. Now he is hear its fucking hot and there is nothing exciting going on. No mysterious stranger providing schematic for a UFO talking about an international cabal that is plotting to release an alien virus upon on unsuspecting populace.

"Hey Mister that will be two dollars."

He spoke with a strange accent with faint traces of Navajo.. or perhaps he just wants to believe.

The kid kept staring at him blankly obviously a pothead, who has been eating a bowl of jello, in his drug addled mind he can see Adolph Hitler in that green muck of jello, and high as a kite he wishes all Jews to die. The strange flash disturbed him he quietly paid and walked out.

Walking out into the blinding sun towards the beat up Honda he rented (only car left on the lot)

He gives Scully a quick call. Her phone rings incessantly it gives him a sharp headache. Everything has been giving him a headache as of late. The voice mail comes up he decides to leave a message this time.

"Scully I know I have been an asshole as of late and there is no excuse to give you the silent treatment its wrong and juvenile and holy god..."

The phone falls from his hand in sheer surprise in broad daylight an enormous spherical orb rises from the mountains slowly it keeps going up and away. Is he the only one who see this god damn thing? He is frozen cannot m,move a muscle this is definitely not good the . He looks up but the sun temporarily blind him and he is forced to look away. Now these little green men are getting brazen. Right in the middle of broad daylight, the evidence is here for all to see just 10 miles south of Area 51.

He needs to find out where it originated from obviously its taking off heading back to its home world. Perhaps it had made a pit stop to pick up some local yokels and continued their experiments. His hands are jittery he produces a packet of sunflower seed sand continues to chew on them nervously. Mulder's mind is now racing at a hundred miles an hour strange theories popping up in his head. He needs to get to the bottom of this. Hoping in his car he drives off speeding away wildly in search of the truth. Unaware of the sinister figure who looked at him drive away.

FBI Building April 20th 1:00pm

She hates the long useless meetings. She went to work despite her intense anger at the whole situation. Mulder is being juvenile again. Yes she hates arguing with him the man is so intelligent but such a stubborn mule. He is so set in his ways she would like to strangle him just a bit. She is walking the halls talking to herself most likely looking flustered to the common onlooker trying not to make contact with anybody. She heads down to the familiar basement, another day and he is not there. It has been two days since the argument, she no longer remembers what the whole thing had been about something had set him off quite frankly he was an asshole. She checks her phone for the first time all day there seems to be a message. Its from Mulder something about apologizing, but suddenly he gets cut off, his final words "holy god". Now she is quite perplexed could Mulder be in trouble? And where is he in the first place? The whole argument had been a grandiose waste of time. She has tried to forget desperately but the source of the problem comes up. They were a little drunk in his apartment and in a teasing manner they started talking about fantasies... It was a strange conversation and one thing led to the next and Scully went ahead and for some reason beyond her control She admitted a very intensely erotic fantasy. She remembers that at first the prospect had aroused and excited him, but the words that came out of her mouth, the description of it is not what he had in mind. Something snapped in Mulder a sort of petty jealousy she had never witnessed. He was acting like a prepubescent school girl and in her drunken state she let him know this (which only escalated the intensity of the battle).Lost in her thoughts she never heard him coming in and she jumps up in horror as he appears right in her face.

"Agent Scully may I have a word with you."

Walter Skinner can be an imposing figure at times a veteran of war and a seemingly rational man but Scully has seen his anger and short fuse which can literally explode at given notice.

"Yes sir what it is it?"

She tried to be as calm as possible not knowing what can he possibly tell her obviously he left the comforts of his office to come to her.

"Agent Scully I have just heard some disturbing news that Agent Mulder is in deep trouble."

She smirks again in disgust.

"What has Agent Mulder done sir ?"

The anger became visible on Skinner's face.

"He has stumbled upon something that she should not be involved in something that even my superiors do not fully comprehend."

Walter Skinner's superiors are a lethal bunch, ambitious monstrous men who have done dark and heinous things. If Mulder has found something they do not know about...

"Agent Scully if we don't get to Agent Mulder this time it might really be the end of the line."

She hears fear in his voice a man as imposing as Walter Skinner betraying signs of fear.

" Ok sir I will go after him where is he do you know?

"Yes I do Scully and I'll go with you he is out in Roswell New Mexico."

Then it becomes apparent Mulder is on some sort of suicide run she now knows what he is thinking or

that man can be so damn stubborn sometimes to the point of frustration. Now Mulder was leading her into another goose chase, after more little green men and lights from the heavens. There are times where she wishes he would come down to Earth and realize that the problem is not from above but from within. If he wants to find vicious monsters he need not look further than the human race.

Roswell New Mexico 3:00pm

He had tired to chase down the direction of the Alien craft for a while only to give up for now. What he had seen was the most brazen and open evidence of extraterrestrial life. An immense alien ship flying the skies in broad daylight. It is too hot at this point to continue he needs to get a little rest he is beginning to feel tired. He enters the little dump of motel, everything looks perfectly disheveled and still smells of booze and hookers, which reminds him maybe he just needs to watch a porn and masturbate.

Its been a strange week Scully has been particularly unnerving especially the other night when it started. They got drunk together he was feeling good they start talking about intimate things. He feels a certain attraction toward her but he just can't take it further. He teases her and coaxes her into admitting a fantasy and then for some reason when she said it, it upset him. Till this moment he has no idea why, she is not even a girlfriend. But there was something overtly raunchy and sick about her fantasy something that made him dare he say jealous. As tired as he is he find he can't sleep the reason is most likely is because no matter how tight he draws the shades light still get through it is still day time. A hankering for chocolate milk suddenly seizes him its a strange sort of compulsion. He is apparently half delirious until a soft rap at the door finds him up and about. Annoyed and frustrated he finds a svelte brunette standing before him. She has dark almond brown eyes and nicely bronzed skin. She is wearing a nice come fuck miniskirt and quite frankly is probably a hooker coming back to collect some money she most likely left behind.

"How may I help you?"

She smiles at him quietly studying him carefully licking her lips ever so slightly.

"My name is Alundra Ravencroft. And I need your help."

Now he is taken a little back as to who she found him.

"I am sorry you must be mistaken me for somebody else, he has no time to waste with mysterious exotically beautiful women who appear at his motel room or does he?

" Agent Mulder you are legitimized in being suspicious but I need your help because it was my father who called you out here."

Suddenly he gets really curious now the pieces may start to fit.

"Ok Ms. Ravenncroft fair enough but where is your father does he usually send you as his greeting committee.

She did not even crack a smile apparently the girl lacks a sense of humor.

"Agent Mulder my father is missing. He has been since after he spoke to you that day.

He calls to tell me he was going to purchase some groceries and would then be going home except well he did not make it that evening."

Now he realizes that he is caught in something big his contact has suddenly vanished or been vanished.

"Ms. Ravencroft if that is the case come on inside. I want to ask you a few more questions."

She walks in she seems a little tense and uncomfortable then again if an unknown man invites you into a motel room the possibility of rape is something very real.

She begins to look around curiously and then turns to him once more with a smile with the grace of a beauty queen.

" Listen Ms. Ravencroft why did your father reach out to me as far as what he told you?"

She shrugs plainly.

"Agent Mulder my father was how should I say this, a very strange man, more often than not I would catch him writing arcane symbols and mathematical equations, he was somewhat of an introvert but smoked way too much for his own good."

She seems to be rambling and beating around the bush that makes him a little suspicious about her honesty.

"So he was a bit odd then, well Ms. Ravencroft what was he working on out here, does your father work for the government?"

She bursts into a fit of laughter her face a crimson red apparently the word government tickles her funny bone, that or she smoked some good Mary Jane in the morning.

"Agent Mulder my father is not a government man, in fact he despises the government those rat bastards. No offense."

I laugh the usual I hate the government types all follow the same script.

"None taken I know blind hatred towards the government is part of the local culture not to mention they are a bunch of dicks."

She laughs uneasily he sense a trace of fear in her laugh she does not feel completely at ease even though her demeanor is loosening up. She begins to walk toward him suddenly her gaze turns slightly predatory. She begins to appraise him like a piece of meat, or at least it seems that way to him.

"Agent Mulder I never noticed what a nice bulge you happen to have in your pants."

A look of confusion appears on Mulder's face.

"Excuse me?"

Yes agent Mulder may I see it, can you show me what is underneath.

He begins to back away as arousing as this conversation is there is something wrong with her tone something not quite right.

"Oh come on Agent Mulder let me touch it.

Her hands begin to caress his hardening member she seems to give a reassuring squeeze and his heart begins to race faster he can smell the sweet perfume so strong like roses.. Her scent was into intoxicating she is all over him now she is quite tall and can almost meet him eye to eye. He feels almost paralyzed by her like he can't move and all of this is happening against his will, but it feels so good. His body is aching for release. She whispers into his ear.

"Let go Agent Mulder let me please you like no other woman can."

The door suddenly burst open the yells of FBI get away from him now. The voice sounded like...

"Scully? A second figure stood next to her weapon drawn out as well ready to shoot.

Skinner without another word suddenly dashes towards the confused seductress he is about to handcuff her when Mulder reflexively takes a swing his fist connecting with his jaw with a powerful smack.

Scully looks on in absolute horror.

"Mulder! What are you doing?"

Mulder has lost his patience this is complete madness.

"Skinner get away from her I don't what is going on here but.."

Scully's face is beet red she is livid as she hears the words coming out of her partners mouth.

"Mulder how dare you speak to us that way that woman is dangerous."

The words danger spring Mulder back into a more alert state of mind. Meanwhile the exotic beauty stands quietly to the side she looks like a deer caught in headlights.

"Mulder she will kill you"

Scully then starts to come closer towards her handcuffs in hand.

" Alundra Ravencroft you are under arrest"

as Scully got closer the exotic woman plant a fierce slap at Scull's face

Scully looked shocked Mulder can see the anger flashing in her eyes and the shock.

"Why you..."Scully grabs the woman by her flowing her hair and fiercely slams her to the floor.

They begin to tussle like two Olympic wrestlers both emitting strained grunts and groans. Mulder was feeling oddly turned on by the spectacle of the cat fight. He figured he should intervene but this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. They begin to strip at each other's clothing, holy crap this is hot.

Skinner now is up and standing next to him with a smirk on his face still holding his jaw

"My bet is on the red head."

With that he suddenly comes awake, sweating profusely. Its terribly dark outside and he still has a terrible headache. A wet dream? The sheets were still dry he checked the room for any signs of life but he was by himself. The small digital clock at the bedside flashes 8:00pm he feels very hungry and still wildly horny. Punching Skinner and a hot cat fight yes definitely a wet dream. A knock on the door interrupts his thoughts he answers it to find a familiar face outside. It is Alundra Ravencroft dressed in black tight fitted spandex.

"Are you ready Agent Mulder?"

He is now truly confused Alundra was real?

"Ready for what exactly?"

"Agent Mulder to do what we discussed earlier today go rescue my father."

Secret Military Installation , Roswell NM 12:00am

They tried to sneak as quiet as possible so far they have been lucky to not get caught. Security has been heavy and surveillance everywhere, but this Alundra woman can move with a deadly stealth. Mulder is beginning to wonder about her she seems way to stealth like as if she has some form of military training she is obscuring. They are in front of a a walkway with two metal double doors. The words Restricted and sudden termination were boldly emblazoned before them. She signals him forward as she takes out a small key card and swipes it. The doors creak open and they walk inside into the pitch darkness. A pungent odor of cat urine fills the air around him. He reaches for his flashlight but realizes that may not be a good idea. That is when a flash light is shined in his eyes he whirls and draws his gun.

"Hands up!" she quickly puts the weapon.

"Mulder damn it Mulder what the hell are we doing here."

The anger on her face quite plain if his eyes are not deceiving him it is Scully and somehow she was here in this installation.

"Scully how did you get here?"

He whispers as low as possible.

"Well Mulder it was a mission but somehow I managed to follow you and I am just curious as to what the hell you are doing in this place Mulder we can't be here."

From the darkness Alundra steps forward looking at Scully with a quizzical look.

"Lady who the hell are you?"

The young woman spoke in a slightly flippant manner that quite frankly pissed Scully off.

"I am Dana Scully FBI, and I want to know who might you be and what are you doing here?"

It is definitely a heated moment for some reason Mulder can feel himself becoming erected and shifting uncomfortable despite the cat piss odor the cat fight might become a reality.

"Alright Dana well welcome aboard then we need all the help we can get, Agent Mulder came here to help rescue my father I don't have time to explain."

Mulders whispers to Scully.

"Just go with it."

She rolls her eyes in frustration and shuts of the flashlight as they walk into the darkness. At the end there seems to be a small door with a red light bulb affixed to the top both Mulder and Scully reflexively grab their weapons and hold it tight like a security blanket. The door suddenly opens and Alundra tells Mulder to come forward. He walks in after he into a blinding white light and then the shock overtakes him. Before his eyes he sees an enormous hangar with various metallic objects lined up against the walls enormous UFOS, of all shapes and sizes. He looks at small humanoid figures running around carrying material back and forth meanwhile a group of men in white coats watched the whole ordeal taking notes. Among the crowd of would be scientists there was a man elegantly dressed talking to an enormous humanoid figure which stood a a good two feet larger than him. This was one was different thought it seemed to have scales and be reptilian like in its appearance. Mulder could not believe what he is seeing this is amazing.

"Scully come in quick.."

The words barely a whisper she needs to see this with her own two eyes.

Then he feels something sharp pressed against his back.

"Alright Agent Mulder I think you have seen enough."

He turns to face Alundra a bowie knife in one hand a magnum in the other pointed directly at him.

"Step out of the room now!"

He is in complete shock this has to be a dream perhaps he will wake up any minute on his couch. Perhaps he fell asleep after an exhausting game of one on one basketball. But no there is no awakening now he needs to reach for his gun. In the darkness he now sees Scully but next to her there is another figure. A pale white man was pointing a gun at her as well, where did the bastard come from?

"Ok the two of you follow me or die."

Alundra's voice was cold and harsh there was nothing soft nor nurturing she sounds like the embodiment of pure evil, unfortunately this is what trusting a mysterious woman gets you nowadays. After what seemed like an endless walk in one swift movement he gets pushed towards a precipice his body hits the floor leaving him in terrible pain, next he can hear Scully yelp as she falls in with him.

" Agent Mulder I see you did not follow your own instincts remember never trust anyone."

Alundra now walked off and vanished leaving them in the darkness a terrible pain wracking his body.

"Mulder you did it again what the hell."

The anger Scully's voice clearly evident.

" Mulder once again your lust to find little green men, has brought us here, Mulder how are we going get out of here? All for what? Huh Mulder what did she promise you?"

He felt terrible like the school child who has run with scissors one too many times. She has a point but wait if she only saw it.

"Scully What I saw in that room you would not believe, there were Grays working with human beings, being given orders by a gigantic reptile!" Now Mulder feels the adrenaline building a sudden rush.

"Scully the proof that we need all that we wanted is outside this pit, we are in an alien base! Scully its all a conspiracy, they are in it working with them, this is what that Cigarette Smoking son of a bitch has been trying to keep us from finding.

In the darkness all Scully can do is roll her eyes she still has seen nothing. She has come all the way from Washington DC to save him only to find the mess he has gotten them into.

"Mulder there are no aliens, Mulder stop it! You are clearly having a psychotic episode,. Scully is walking closer to him feeling anger coursing through her veins, she desperately wants to hurt him she feels like breaking down but the anger won't let her she is so close to him now a few inches from his face and then... His mouth seizes her in a suction type movement, their lips locking in an embrace a furious fit of passions seizes them tongues now slipping into one another's mouths. Mulder feels himself growing by the moment she tastes of ecstasy in the darkness his hands begin to wonder he pulls her closer to him her small willowy frame so pleasurable. He pushes his erection into her she gives an audible gasp of pleasure and move away. She begins to nibble at his ear ever softly.

"Mulder this feels really right." She is breathing and panting heavily an animal in heat embracing. Scully feels extremely moist between her legs, her hands wander down towards his bulge and she begins to caress it. Now Mulder gasps in audible shock in a moment he can feel her the agressor unbuttoning his pants in the dark reaching for his cock. She finds it her soft hands wrapped around the shaft she begin to caress it. Mulder closes his eyes in ecstasy and in a moment his partner has now dropped to her knees in the darkness her tongue swirling around the tip of his shaft.

"Scully... "

he feels almost out of breath and as her soft lips begin to massage his throbbing member. Reflexively he grabs her silk soft red hair and gently begins to push her head forward. He can hear her soft moans of pleasure as she takes it in barely coming up all the way to the back of her throat at one point. This is the ultimate wet dream this is what Mulder longed for all those years. He feels the pressure mounting and now begins to thrust inside her mouth imagining what it must be like to be inside her tight wet pussy.

She suddenly stops th giving him the heavenly blow job and gets back on her feet. Then into his ears she whispers to him.

"Fuck me Mulder like you have never fucked another woman before..."

In a fit of animalistic lust he grabs at her clothes and tears it off feeling her smooth soft breasts cupping them tightly he removes her pant and to his pleasant surprise she had no underwear of any sort on. She gets down on all fours now the floor the rock floor cutting he palms slightly but there is too much arousal. He now feels her moist opening she is extremely wet and in a moment he begins to thrust into her first she moans upon the initial entry,. Mulder begins to moan at how tight her vagina hugs his cock into a vice grip. He gives her shapely apple bottom a smack and she squeals. Then like a madman he begins to intensify each thrust bring an audible moan of pleasure. She begins to moan begging for him to harder and faster with each moment he slams into her with more vigor. Now he was slamming into her full force her screams of pleasure echoing in the darkness. He is about to lose control and release he is about to...

"Fuck Mulder I am cumming.. ugh.."

The moment had arrived with a rebel yell.

Their bodies both collapse into an erotic heap on the stony earth, it hurt so damn good.

Mulder feels like he has seen God.. and her name is Dana?

Scully's breathing is now finally mellowing she feels like she is coming down to Earth and the reality of it all hits them square in the face. They are satiated in post orgasmic bliss but trapped in the darkness inside with no way out. No form of communication to get them out of this predicament. Mulder meanwhile feels completely worn down as if he had just engaged in a marathon game of basketball. However it all felt so good but now he is also coming down to reality.

"Mulder we are trapped here, I have no cell phone and nobody knows..."

"Agents Mulder ! Scully! Voices boomed from the darkness where are you?" Several voices now calling in a cacophony of discord.

In a moment of wild exuberance Mulder called out to them in kind.

"Over here we are down here!"

Then the stark reality of being found naked forced them to slap sash their clothes on after all nothing can be worse than being caught naked in a dark pit in the middle of New Mexico it will just violate all sense of ethics and decorum and all that other good stuff. Lights flash down almost blinding them in an instant its a good thing they were dressed and ready albeit in a ruffled looking sort of way with may betray indiscretion to the astute ovbserver .

"Agents grab the rope its the only way out of here."

Without any further discussion they began their ascent upward. Upon reaching the top a burly familiar figure came face to face with Mulder a clear look of rage on his face.

"Agent Mulder give me a good reason why I don't dismiss you right now!' You have dome some stupid things in your time but Mulder you are out of line!"

Mulder could only put his head down in childlike fashion, Skinner is infamous for his tongue lashings and this one was only a complete buzz kill on the lovely moments that had just occurred.

"Sit I apologize, but Sir I have proof..."

Mulder now feels a resurgent confidence, finally he can show Skinner the extent of it all. He can help to unveil the conspiracy.

"Sir follow me."

Mulder starts dashing towards the darkness heart thumping in his chest he feels like this time there is no way they can hide the truth. All will be revealed. There it is before him, the metallic door that leads to destiny a grand unveiliung he opens it and triumphantly walks through.

"Take a look at..."

However Mulder cannot finish the sentence. The disbelief and agony set in.

"No sir I tell you it was right there! Our government, agents speaking to these beings and humanoids and..."

Skinner could only look away embarrassedly as the other agents with began to snicker quietly.

"Sir it was here I swear. I..."

At that moment Scully's willowy frame appears next to Skinner looking around at the empty cavern devoid of any grand conspiracy.

"Sir we were drugged they fed us some sort of chemical and threw us into that pit, naturally the affects of it are still being felt. That's what happened."

She stares at Mulder's nodding, pleading with him to just go with it.

Mulder could see the frustration on her face if he insists on this wild notion without a shred of proof it will mean the end of the X-files for sure there is too much at stake. Mulder knows when he needs to give up and fight another day with a shrug.

"Sir I think Agent Scully is correct., we were assaulted and drugged and left to die, the drugs just have been powerful, I feel sick sir.."

Skinner looked back from Mulder to Scully trying to find any crack in the armor hoping that this will end the embarrassing affair.

"Ok Agents let's get the hell out of this place already."

Skinner took the rest of the gang and as they walked away they can hear them yammering mocking Mulder about his little green men and reptilian conspiracies. Now Mulder stood before Scully again she looked hurt about what she was forced to do.

"Mulder I understand and maybe it was there but you saw the circumstances, they were about ready to have you fired and declared a witch."

"Scully I am not a witch."

He now smiles at her because she showed true loyalty in a very delicate situation.

"Your a genius Scully" he kisses her lightly on the forehead and she beams back at him in his eyes she can still see the moment of pleasure they shared that private beautiful moment that duty calls for it to remain secret for now.

"Mulder what's that around your neck?"

She grabbed a small locket very delicate with a silver embossed four leaf clover.

"Mulder that is mine! I lost it several weeks ago I thought I left back in the office but never found when I came back, you had it all along?"

Mulder stammered slightly and felt embarrassed.

"Would you believe I am a leprechaun?"

He tried to make light of the situation but he knows he needs a better explanation.

"Ok Scully before coming out on this god forsaken escapade, I happen to see this piece of jewelry sitting on the desk after you went home, for some reason Scully I compulsively grabbed it almost in a trance like state and placed it around my neck, the four leave clover is a good luck charm, and you weren't coming with me and I feel you are my good luck charm... and I know I sound like a blithering idiot."

A musical like laughter filled the darkness and echoed throughout the cave.

"Mulder that is the most preposterous thing I 've ever heard. Sweet but preposterous..

"Fine sure whatever."

Now they both broke into a laughter Mulder looked at her and smiled.

"Come on my lucky charm let's get out of here."

In her most flirtatious of voices Scully responded.

"Well who knows maybe you can get lucky again.."

El Final por Ahora...


End file.
